Please Set Me Free
by MissAmerican
Summary: Summary: Lovino get locked up for life after being accused of doing something he didn't do. While in prison he meets Allistor, but things don't do as plan, and things happen. Story is better then summary. Lovino X Allistor Scotland X South Italy Minor Gerita


**_Please Set Me Free_**

 ** _Summary: Lovino get locked up for life after being accused of doing something he didn't do. While in prison he meets Allistor, but things don't do as plan, and things happen. Story is better then summary._**

 ** _Lovino X Allistor_**

 ** _Scotland X South Italy_**

* * *

This prison was huge, rounded, and inescapable. One prisoner who did absolutely nothing but got life in prison. His name was Lovino Vargas. He was blamed for the murder of his twin brother Feliciano Vargas and his brother's lover Ludwig Beilschmidt. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. All the DNA on everything matched up perfectly to Lovino's, but he wasn't the one who did it. He feels he was framed and whoever framed him was gonna get the hurts.

Lovino heard one of the guards say lights out. He knew that it was time for sleep, but he couldn't sleep, his only family was dead and he was in prison. What a crazy turn of events. He needed a way out of this crazy prison, he didn't belong here, he didn't do anything.

One of the guards came up and tapped on the bars, as Lovino looked he saw the guard holding keys. What was he doing ? Lovino wondered. When he saw the guard pull out his baton he quickly put himself under the blankets to sleep. The good thing about his cell was he was the only one, the bad thing is that it was solitary. He wasn't that aggressive or dangerous, he only when he needs to be.

As Lovino slept he envisioned a man he was going to set him free hopefully he would come sooner because he didn't want to be here that long. The man was tall with eyes that said don't you dare try to challenge me, but with a hair that said I'm warm, but hot so you can touch.

Lovino woke the next morning with food already there for him, usually he didn't get good food nor did he get food this early. Maybe his luck was turning around for him maybe this was a sign that he was going to be set free.

A guard with flaming red hair and eyes that matched the sea, and a body that would make you drool. How come Lovino never seen this guard before, was he new, why was hein Lovino dreams last night. As the guard stopped in front of Lovino cell he stared at the Italian, and looked at the food and said " Eat Up before they come and see. "

Lovino who was confused for a moment looked down at his food and finally realized it. He started to guzzle down the food. The food wasn't as good as he hoped but at least it was better than the prison's food.

The guard seemed to look around before walking off. This man was mysterious and dangerous, but so was he.

This wasn't the last Lovino seen him, everyday he would come by and give him even better food. He learned that the guard's name was Allistor. This kept happening for a year, Lovino didn't want to admit be he was in love the red-head. That's until he stopped coming.

Lovino wondered what happened to him, because he hadn't came in a month. He started to get worried, whatif he was going to stay alone in this prison, IN SOLITARY FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. He didn't want that he was scared of that happening, he just wanted the man he loved to come back.

Everytime a guard would pass by Lovino's cell they would hear him talking to himself, maybe solitary wasn't the best place to him. The guards would hear him talking about a man named Allistor, was Allistor another inmate or did Lovino lose his marbles.

When the prison got too overcrowded the guards started killing off the most dangerous criminals. Lovino was one of those who were considered dangerous

As Lovino took his final breath he saw the same oceanic eyes he onced long, but he wasn't wearing guard clothes, instead he was glowing opening his arms awaiting. Lovino tried so hard to get him, but it was hard to when he was already dead.

The guards took Lovino's body and dumped it with rest, but for once he felt safe in the arms of the man he onced loved, and the warmth of his brother smile once more. He looked out on the field of grassy green with his brother and his lover and Allistor and smiled. He was finally Free~


End file.
